Back to the School
by bttf4444
Summary: This is my response to the Back to the Fanfic Challenge. I added three new versions of the story from the Parker Universe, the Lone Pine Universe, and the Haven Universe. I also did edits to my original four stories.
1. Trilogy Universe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**I figured this that, for the Back to the Fanfic challenge, I should do a story of Marty returning to school after the whole trip to 1955 and everything.**

_October 28, 1985  
8:00 AM PST_

As Marty was car-surfing to school, he was feeling a little nervous. He still felt as if he was in a bit of a daze, because he was still adjusting to his new life. Even though his memories from the new timeline were returning to him, his past from the old timeline still felt more real to him. He was still struggling with keeping two sets of memories straight. Fortunately, Marty had the same classes, with the same assignments - which made the transition seem somewhat smoother.

He remembered how, in both timelines, he tended to be habitually late for school. One thing that seemed different, though, was how Mr. Strickland in the new timeline didn't insist that all McFly's were slackers who never amounted to anything - especially considering that Marty's father had just published his first novel. Still, Marty wasn't exactly on Strickland's favourite list. He decided that, this morning, he was going to make it to school on time for once.

Other than the changes in Marty's family and Biff Tannen, most everything else in Marty's life had remained the same. He was still dating Jennifer Parker, and his group of friends seemed to be the same. He was also still the lead guitarist for The Pinheads, which had the same band members.

Marty could hardly wait for school to end, though. His longtime friend, Dr. Emmett Brown - whom Marty called Doc - had promised to be back in 1985 after school, today. Marty was supposed to help his friend clean out the garage, so that Doc can move into a bigger home with Clara and their kids - whom they named Jules and Verne, after their favourite author.

As soon as Marty arrived to school, he glanced at the clock on the wall. To his relief, he saw that he still had ten minutes to spare. He quickly used the washroom, then he walked over to his locker to put his backpack away. With his heart beating excitedly, he walked to his homeroom class - with three minutes to spare!

"Well, well, Mr. McFly," Ms. Coleman said, smiling, "I see that you're on time, for once. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Uh, no, I guess not," Marty stammered, as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Good," Ms. Coleman replied. "Then I can trust you'll start coming to class on time everyday from now on?"

Marty nodded, just as Jennifer took a seat next to Marty. Marty's heart fluttered, as she smiled at him. Marty smiled back, as he admired of his girlfriend was wearing her hair. Just then, the bell rang - signifying that classes were about to begin.

oooooooooo

Second period was Home Ec, which was Marty's favourite class - mostly because he loved to bake and eat. He walked over to grab his usual seat next to Jennifer.

"Okay, class," said Mrs. Schultz, "today we are going to bake some brownies. I would like you kids to get into groups of four, and follow the instructions that are on the back of the box. Now I would like to inspect the brownies, before anyone eats them."

Marty and Jennifer immediately grouped together with Zach Nelson - who was one of Marty's best friends, as well as a member of The Pinheads - and Zach's girlfriend, Zoe Quinn, who also happened to be one of Jennifer's best friends.

Marty went to gather the ingredients, while Jennifer had gathered the utensils. Zach set the oven temperature, while Zoe set the timer. Marty stirred the ingredients, as Jennifer was dumping them into the bowl. Marty was about to eat some the batter, just as Zoe caught him.

"Hey, Marty," Zoe whispered, "you shouldn't eat batter with raw eggs in it. You can get food poisoning from salmonella."

"Yeah, Marty," agreed Jennifer, "Zoe is right. Eating the batter can make you very sick. The batter may taste delicious, but it can be dangerous. I just want you to be okay, Marty. I really care about you a lot - and I would feel bad if you got sick."

Marty sighed, knowing that he couldn't really argue with the girls. It was so damned tempting, though. Still, Marty wondered, was eating raw batter really all that more dangerous than smoking or drinking?

When class was over, it turned out that Marty and his group actually got an A on their project. They were also allowed to bring some of the brownies home with them, which Marty readily accepted. As Zoe was not really a chocolate lover - that meant there were extra brownies for Marty, Jennifer, and Zach.

oooooooooo

During lunch time, Marty and Jennifer stepped outside behind the school. Marty was munching on his brownies. Today they were serving chicken casserole, which Marty wasn't too fond of. Marty rather did enjoy some of the school's food, but today sure wasn't one of those day. His favourite was the chicken nuggets and the salad bar.

"Gee, Marty, you really love those brownies, don't you?" Jennifer asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I sure do," replied Marty. "These are so delicious. They're so chocolatey and gooey. I was very impressed by how our group actually won."

"So, anyway," asked Jennifer, "how has your day been, so far? Has anybody been hassling you today? Have you made it to all of your classes?"

"It hasn't been too bad, really," Marty said, smiling. "It looks like school has very much stayed the same, within this timeline. I, at least, had the same classes and assignments. Even though, Douglas Needles seems to bother me quite a bit. I'm trying hard to ignore him, though. My time in the Old West has really taught me not to let other people goad me into taking dangerous risks. I mean, our future is probably going to be a lot better, now that I decided not to race Needles."

"Good for you, Marty," Jennifer replied, smiling. "So you're going to meet Doc after school, then? I bet you're happy that he decided to move back to this year."

"Oh, I sure am,' replied Marty. 'Actually, Doc said that he wanted to look for houses - before he has me go over to his garage. Oh, Jennifer, it's going to be so hard getting used to the fact that Doc has a family, now. I know I really shouldn't be selfish, but it will be hard to adjust to the fact that I'm no longer the only important person in Doc's life. Man, I can't believe I've even saying this!"

"Yeah, I imagine it will take some getting used to," Jennifer whispered. "Just think of what Clara will have to get used to, though. Some things about our time period may frighten her quite a bit. I think most of us tend to have an affinity for the era that we grew up in. As cool as 2015 was, I don't think I'd want to live in that era."

"Yeah, Jennifer, you're right," said Marty, sighing. "I suppose we will have to do our part to help Clara adjust to living in this era. I wonder what the kids will be like."

Marty and Jennifer then hugged and kissed for a few minutes, until Marty decided that he'd better head back to class, so that he doesn't get a tardy.

oooooooooo

The last class of the day was, fortunately, study hall. Marty had stared into his World History book, but he wasn't really reading it. He was, in actuality, reflecting on his first day of school back from his time travel adventures. At least, school had mostly remained the same. Marty also decided that, tonight, he should buy a new watch, so that he'd never again be late to school. It bothered Marty that Mr. Strickland was on his case a lot.

One drawback of this timeline was how Douglas Needles would insist on goading him into dangerous risks, by calling him a "chicken". Marty hoped Needles would soon learn to leave him alone, as Marty actually learned to not lose his self-control over being called a "chicken", or some other equivalent.

As soon as the school bell rang, Marty breathed a sigh of relief. He gathered up all of his homework, as he met Jennifer by the lockers.

"Are you happy that school is over, now?" Jennifer asked, smiling - as she put her arm around Marty.

"I sure am," replied Marty. "All things considered, though, school today wasn't too bad. At least, I didn't get any tardies today. Needles did call me a chicken, though - for refusing to race him, yesterday. I just ignored him, though."

"You know what I think?" Jennifer asked, coyly. "I think Needles is simply jealous of you. Needles wishes that he could be as cute as you. You're one of the nicest boys in school - and Needles wishes he could be well-respected by the students, like you."

"Aw, Jennifer," gushed Marty, as he reached out to hug his girlfriend. "Well, Jennifer, I'm going to head home and take a little breather - before Doc calls me over. I'm so tired. In a way, though, I'm not quite sure if my life will ever be the same again."

"I understand," Jennifer replied, hugging Marty. "Anyway, I love you. You have a nice afternoon, okay? Maybe we can go out to Francesca's Italian Diner tonight!"

"Thanks, Jennifer, that sounds like a plan," replied Marty, smiling, "I love you."

Marty car-surfed home, as he had a huge smile on his face. Today was such a great day, as this was his first full day in the new timeline.


	2. Newlyweds Universe

_October 28, 1985  
8:00 AM PST_

As Marty was car-surfing to school, he was feeling a little nervous. He still felt as if he was in a bit of a daze, because he was still adjusting to his new life. Even though his memories from the new timeline were returning to him, his past from the old timeline still felt more real to him. He was still struggling with keeping two sets of memories straight. Fortunately, Marty had the same classes, with the same assignments - which made the transition seem somewhat smoother.

He remembered how, in both timelines, he tended to be habitually late for school. One thing that seemed different, though, was how Mr. Strickland in the new timeline didn't insist that all McFly's were slackers who never amounted to anything - especially considering that Marty's father had just published his first novel. Still, Marty wasn't exactly on Strickland's favourite list. He decided that, this morning, he was going to make it to school on time for once.

Other than the changes in Marty's family and Biff Tannen, most everything else in Marty's life had remained the same. He was still dating Jennifer Parker, and his group of friends seemed to be the same. He was also still the lead guitarist for The Pinheads, which had the same band members.

Marty could hardly wait for school to end, though. He had promised his longtime friend, Dr. Emmett Brown - whom Marty called Doc - and his new fiance, Clara, that he would help them clean up the garage after school today. Doc was also going to spend some time looking into houses for him and Clara to move into, as the garage was too small to fit two people. Doc and Clara were hoping to marry within the next month or so. While Marty was happy for Doc, it still felt strange for him.

As soon as Marty arrived to school, he glanced at the clock on the wall. To his relief, he saw that he still had ten minutes to spare. He quickly used the washroom, then he walked over to his locker to put his backpack away. With his heart beating excitedly, he walked to his homeroom class - with three minutes to spare!

"Well, well, Mr. McFly," Ms. Coleman said, smiling, "I see that you're on time, for once. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Uh, no, I guess not," Marty stammered, as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Good," Ms. Coleman replied. "Then I can trust you'll start coming to class on time everyday from now on?"

Marty nodded, just as Jennifer took a seat next to Marty. Marty's heart fluttered, as she smiled at him. Marty smiled back, as he admired of his girlfriend was wearing her hair. Just then, the bell rang - signifying that classes were about to begin.

oooooooooo

Second period was Home Ec, which was Marty's favourite class - mostly because he loved to bake and eat. He walked over to grab his usual seat next to Jennifer.

"Okay, class," said Mrs. Schultz, "today we are going to bake some brownies. I would like you kids to get into groups of four, and follow the instructions that are on the back of the box. Now I would like to inspect the brownies, before anyone eats them."

Marty and Jennifer immediately grouped together with Zach Nelson - who was one of Marty's best friends, as well as a member of The Pinheads - and Zach's girlfriend, Zoe Quinn, who also happened to be one of Jennifer's best friends.

Marty went to gather the ingredients, while Jennifer had gathered the utensils. Zach set the oven temperature, while Zoe set the timer. Marty stirred the ingredients, as Jennifer was dumping them into the bowl. Marty was about to eat some the batter, just as Zoe caught him.

"Hey, Marty," Zoe whispered, "you shouldn't eat batter with raw eggs in it. You can get food poisoning from salmonella."

"Yeah, Marty," agreed Jennifer, "Zoe is right. Eating the batter can make you very sick. The batter may taste delicious, but it can be dangerous. I just want you to be okay, Marty. I really care about you a lot - and I would feel bad if you got sick."

Marty sighed, knowing that he couldn't really argue with the girls. It was so damned tempting, though. Still, Marty wondered, was eating raw batter really all that more dangerous than smoking or drinking?

When class was over, it turned out that Marty and his group actually got an A on their project. They were also allowed to bring some of the brownies home with them, which Marty readily accepted. As Zoe was not really a chocolate lover - that meant there were extra brownies for Marty, Jennifer, and Zach.

oooooooooo

During lunch time, Marty and Jennifer stepped outside behind the school. Marty was munching on his brownies. Today they were serving chicken casserole, which Marty wasn't too fond of. Marty rather did enjoy some of the school's food, but today sure wasn't one of those day. His favourite was the chicken nuggets and the salad bar.

"Gee, Marty, you really love those brownies, don't you?" Jennifer asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I sure do," replied Marty. "These are so delicious. They're so chocolatey and gooey. I was very impressed by how our group actually won."

"So, anyway," asked Jennifer, "how has your day been, so far? Has anybody been hassling you today? Have you made it to all of your classes?"

"It hasn't been too bad, really," Marty said, smiling. "It looks like school has very much stayed the same, within this timeline. I, at least, had the same classes and assignments. Even though, Douglas Needles seems to bother me quite a bit. I'm trying hard to ignore him, though. My time in the Old West has really taught me not to let other people goad me into taking dangerous risks. I mean, our future is probably going to be a lot better, now that I decided not to race Needles."

"Good for you, Marty," Jennifer replied, smiling. "So you're going to meet Doc after school, then? I must say that Clara seems like a perfect match for Doc."

"Oh, yes, I am," replied Marty. "I promised Doc that I would help him and Clara clean up the garage and pack, as Doc figures that they'll need more room for the two of them. Oh, Jennifer, it's going to be so hard getting used to the fact that Doc has a fiance, now - and that they're going to get married, soon. I know I really shouldn't be selfish, but it will be hard to adjust to the fact that I'm no longer the only important person in Doc's life. Man, I can't believe I've even saying this!"

"Yeah, I imagine it will take some getting used to," Jennifer whispered. "Just think of what Clara will have to get used to, though. Some things about our time period may frighten her quite a bit. I think most of us tend to have an affinity for the era that we grew up in. As cool as 2015 was, I don't think I'd want to live in that era."

"Yeah, Jennifer, you're right," said Marty, sighing. "I suppose we will have to do our part to help Clara adjust to living in this era. I wonder what the kids will be like."

Marty and Jennifer then hugged and kissed for a few minutes, until Marty decided that he'd better head back to class, so that he doesn't get a tardy.

oooooooooo

The last class of the day was, fortunately, study hall. Marty had stared into his World History book, but he wasn't really reading it. He was, in actuality, reflecting on his first day of school back from his time travel adventures. At least, school had mostly remained the same. Marty also decided that, tonight, he should buy a new watch, so that he'd never again be late to school. It bothered Marty that Mr. Strickland was on his case a lot.

One drawback of this timeline was how Douglas Needles would insist on goading him into dangerous risks, by calling him a "chicken". Marty hoped Needles would soon learn to leave him alone, as Marty actually learned to not lose his self-control over being called a "chicken", or some other equivalent.

As soon as the school bell rang, Marty breathed a sigh of relief. He gathered up all of his homework, as he met Jennifer by the lockers.

"Are you happy that school is over, now?" Jennifer asked, smiling - as she put her arm around Marty.

"I sure am," replied Marty. "All things considered, though, school today wasn't too bad. At least, I didn't get any tardies today. Needles did call me a chicken, though - for refusing to race him, yesterday. I just ignored him, though."

"You know what I think?" Jennifer asked, coyly. "I think Needles is simply jealous of you. Needles wishes that he could be as cute as you. You're one of the nicest boys in school - and Needles wishes he could be well-respected by the students, like you."

"Aw, Jennifer,' gushed Marty, as he reached out to hug his girlfriend. "Well, Jennifer, I'm going to head over to Doc's garage, now. I am a little tired, but a promise is a promise. Anyway, I sure am happy for Doc and Clara. In a way, though, I'm not quite sure if my life will ever be the same again."

"I love you," Jennifer replied, hugging Marty. "You have a good afternoon, okay? Maybe we can go out to Francesca's Italian Diner tonight!"

"Thanks, Jennifer, that sounds like a plan," replied Marty, smiling, "I love you."

Marty car-surfed to Doc's garage, as he had a huge smile on his face. Today was such a great day, as this was his first full day in the new timeline. 


	3. Twins Universe

_October 28, 1985  
8:00 AM PST_

As Marty was car-surfing to school with his identical twin brother, Calvin, he was feeling a little nervous. He still felt as if he was in a bit of a daze, because he was still adjusting to his new life. Even though his memories from the new timeline were returning to him, his past from the old timeline still felt more real to him. He was still struggling with keeping two sets of memories straight. Fortunately, Marty had the same classes, with the same assignments - which made the transition seem somewhat smoother.

He remembered how, in both timelines, he tended to be habitually late for school - even though, in this new timeline, Calvin had placed more pressure on Marty to be on time for classes. Another thing that seemed different was how Mr. Strickland in the new timeline didn't insist that all McFly's were slackers who never amounted to anything - especially considering that Marty's father had just published his first novel. Still, Marty wasn't exactly on Strickland's favourite list. He decided that, this morning, he was going to make it to school on time for once. Of course, it sure helped that he was with Calvin.

Other than the changes in Marty's family and Biff Tannen, most everything else in Marty's life had remained the same. He was still dating Jennifer Parker. He was also still the lead guitarist for The Pinheads, which had the same band members. His group of friends had expand a little bit - as Calvin's friends were Marty's friends, and vice versa.

Marty could hardly wait for school to end, though. He and Calvin were going to visit Dr. Emmett Brown - whom Marty called Doc - and Doc was going to help Marty cope with his new memories. He already felt a great bond with his twin brother, even though he didn't have a twin in the old timeline. Calvin would also have to adjust to the knowledge of Marty's memories from the old timeline. Their friendship actually wasn't strained in anyway, however.

As soon as Marty and Calvin arrived to school, Marty glanced at the clock on the wall. To his relief, he saw that he still had ten minutes to spare. The twins quickly used the washroom, then their walked over to their lockers to put their backpacks away. With his heart beating excitedly, Marty followed Calvin to their homeroom class - with three minutes to spare!

"Well, well, Mr. McFly," Ms. Coleman said, smiling, "I see that you're on time, for once. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Uh, no, I guess not," Marty stammered, as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Good," Ms. Coleman replied. "Then I can trust you'll start coming to class on time everyday from now on?"

Marty nodded, just as Calvin took a seat next to Marty. With warm affection, Calvin smiled at his twin. Marty smiled back, as he was stunned by how much his twin resembled him. Just then, the bell rang - signifying that classes were about to begin.

oooooooooo

Second period was Home Ec, which was Marty's favourite class - mostly because he loved to bake and eat. He walked over to grab his usual seat next to Calvin.

"Okay, class," said Mrs. Schultz, "today we are going to bake some brownies. I would like you kids to get into groups of four, and follow the instructions that are on the back of the box. Now I would like to inspect the brownies, before anyone eats them."

Marty and Calcin immediately grouped together with Jennifer Parker - who was Marty's steady girlfriend - and Zoe Quinn, who happened to be one of Jennifer's best friends.

Marty went to gather the ingredients, while Jennifer had gathered the utensils. Calvin set the oven temperature, while Zoe set the timer. Marty stirred the ingredients, as Jennifer was dumping them into the bowl. Marty was about to eat some the batter, just as Zoe caught him.

"Hey, Marty," Zoe whispered, "you shouldn't eat batter with raw eggs in it. You can get food poisoning from salmonella."

"Yeah, Marty," agreed Jennifer, "Zoe is right. Eating the batter can make you very sick. The batter may taste delicious, but it can be dangerous. I just want you to be okay, Marty. I really care about you a lot - and I would feel bad if you got sick."

"Right, Marty," Calvin added, "the girls are correct. I don't want you to get sick, Marty. I'm just concerned about you. You're my best friend, after all."

Marty sighed, knowing that he couldn't really argue with the others. It was so damned tempting, though. Still, Marty wondered, was eating raw batter really all that more dangerous than smoking or drinking?

When class was over, it turned out that Marty and his group actually got an A on their project. They were also allowed to bring some of the brownies home with them, which Marty readily accepted. As Zoe was not really a chocolate lover - that meant there were extra brownies for Marty, Calvin, and Jennifer.

oooooooooo

During lunch time, Marty and Calvin stepped outside behind the school. Marty was munching on his brownies. Today they were serving chicken casserole, which Marty wasn't too fond of. Marty rather did enjoy some of the school's food, but today sure wasn't one of those day. His favourite was the chicken nuggets and the salad bar.

"Gee, Marty, you really should be eating something healthy," Calvin chided, gently, "besides just those brownies. Don't you think?"

"I'll be fine, Calvin," replied Marty. "These are so delicious. They're so chocolatey and gooey. Besides, I don't the casseroles that the school serve."

"Fine, whatever," replied Calvin, shrugging. "So, anyhow, have you had a good day, so far? Was hassling you today? Did you make it to all of your classes today?"

"It hasn't been too bad, really," Marty said, smiling. "It looks like school has very much stayed the same, within this timeline. I, at least, had the same classes and assignments. Even though, Douglas Needles seems to bother me quite a bit. I'm trying hard to ignore him, though. I know Doc and I had a long talk the other day about not losing self-control over being called a 'chicken'. I also remember seeing what life was like for our family in 2015. I don't want to put my family through that."

"I'm so glad you learned from that event, Marty," Calvin replied, smiling. "So, shall we head over to Doc's garage after school, then?"

"Oh, most definitely," replied Marty. "It gets so confusing to have to contend with having two sets of memories. You really are my best friend, Calvin - and that bond will always be there. It's rather tough, though, to have a set of memories of a past where you didn't exist. I really do love you a lot, Calvin."

"Well, think of what it's like for me," Calvin said, softly. "It's going to tough for me to get used to the fact that you have a second set of memories, and that I'm not in it. I have lots of fond memories of you and I growing up together. I was a sad when you didn't remember me, after you woke up on the day that we went to 2015."

"I understand, Calvin," Marty said, softly. "Don't worry. I really have a lot of fond memories of you and I growing up together. I sure hope that these memories will soon overrule the memories of my old life. I sure remember you, now. You really have come through for me a lot, Calvin."

Marty and Jennifer then hugged for a few minutes, until Marty decided that he'd better head back to class, so that he doesn't get a tardy.

oooooooooo

The last class of the day was, fortunately, study hall. Marty had stared into his World History book, but he wasn't really reading it. He was, in actuality, reflecting on his first day of school back from his time travel adventures. At least, school had mostly remained the same. Marty also decided that, tonight, he should buy a new watch, so that he'd never again be late to school. It bothered Marty that Mr. Strickland was on his case a lot.

One drawback of this timeline was how Douglas Needles would insist on goading him into dangerous risks, by calling him a "chicken". Marty hoped Needles would soon learn to leave him alone, as Marty actually learned to not lose his self-control over being called a "chicken", or some other equivalent.

As soon as the school bell rang, Marty breathed a sigh of relief. He gathered up all of his homework, as he met Calvin by the lockers.

"Are you happy that school is over, now?" Calvin asked, smiling - as he put his arm around Marty.

"I sure am," replied Marty. "All things considered, though, school today wasn't too bad. At least, I didn't get any tardies today. Needles did call me a chicken, though - for refusing to race him, yesterday. I just ignored him, though."

"I sure wouldn't worry about Needles so much," Calvin said, softly. "I think Needles is one of those jerks who sure loves to throw smoke around. If you stop letting him goad you into taking dangerous risks, he'll leave you alone. He's harmless."

"Aw, Calvin," gushed Marty, as he reached out to hug Jennifer. "Well, Calvin, I guess we should head over to Doc's garage, now. I'm a bit tired, but I sure could use some help in coping with having two sets of memories. That can be so confusing."

"I love you, Marty," Calvin whispered. "You always will be my best friend."

"Back atcha," replied Marty, smiling, "I love you with all of my heart."

The twins car-surfed to Doc's garage, as Marty had a huge smile on his face. Today was such a great day, as this was Marty's second full day in the new timeline.


	4. Almanac Universe

_October 28, 1985  
8:00 AM PST_

As Marty was car-surfing to school, he was feeling a little nervous. He still felt as if he was in a bit of a daze, because he was still adjusting to his new life. Even though his memories from the new timeline were returning to him, his past from the old timeline still felt more real to him. He was still struggling with keeping two sets of memories straight. Fortunately, Marty had the same classes, with the same assignments - which made the transition seem somewhat smoother.

He remembered how, in both timelines, he tended to be habitually late for school. One thing that seemed different, though, was how Mr. Strickland in the new timeline didn't insist that all McFly's were slackers who never amounted to anything - especially considering that Marty's father had just published his first novel. Still, Marty wasn't exactly on Strickland's favourite list. He decided that, this morning, he was going to make it to school on time for once.

Other than the changes in Marty's family and Biff Tannen, most everything else in Marty's life had remained the same. He was still dating Jennifer Parker, and his group of friends seemed to be the same. He was also still the lead guitarist for The Pinheads, which had the same band members.

Marty could hardly wait for school to end, though. On top of adjusting to the new timeline, Marty had also gained a twin - who was, in fact, his inter-dimensional counterpart from the Hell Valley timeline. His twin had been renamed Calvin, as this was the name that Marty's parents would have chosen, had Marty been born with a twin. Not too surprisingly, Marty and Calvin sure had a lot in common. They did have their differences, too, though - as their live experiences very vastly different.

As soon as Marty arrived to school, he glanced at the clock on the wall. To his relief, he saw that he still had ten minutes to spare. He quickly used the washroom, then he walked over to his locker to put his backpack away. With his heart beating excitedly, he walked to his homeroom class - with three minutes to spare!

"Well, well, Mr. McFly," Ms. Coleman said, smiling, "I see that you're on time, for once. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Uh, no, I guess not," Marty stammered, as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Good," Ms. Coleman replied. "Then I can trust you'll start coming to class on time everyday from now on?"

Marty nodded, just as Jennifer took a seat next to Marty. Marty's heart fluttered, as she smiled at him. Marty smiled back, as he admired of his girlfriend was wearing her hair. Just then, the bell rang - signifying that classes were about to begin.

oooooooooo

Second period was Home Ec, which was Marty's favourite class - mostly because he loved to bake and eat. He walked over to grab his usual seat next to Jennifer.

"Okay, class," said Mrs. Schultz, "today we are going to bake some brownies. I would like you kids to get into groups of four, and follow the instructions that are on the back of the box. Now I would like to inspect the brownies, before anyone eats them."

Marty and Jennifer immediately grouped together with Zach Nelson - who was one of Marty's best friends, as well as a member of The Pinheads - and Zach's girlfriend, Zoe Quinn, who also happened to be one of Jennifer's best friends.

Marty went to gather the ingredients, while Jennifer had gathered the utensils. Zach set the oven temperature, while Zoe set the timer. Marty stirred the ingredients, as Jennifer was dumping them into the bowl. Marty was about to eat some the batter, just as Zoe caught him.

"Hey, Marty," Zoe whispered, "you shouldn't eat batter with raw eggs in it. You can get food poisoning from salmonella."

"Yeah, Marty," agreed Jennifer, "Zoe is right. Eating the batter can make you very sick. The batter may taste delicious, but it can be dangerous. I just want you to be okay, Marty. I really care about you a lot - and I would feel bad if you got sick."

Marty sighed, knowing that he couldn't really argue with the girls. It was so damned tempting, though. Still, Marty wondered, was eating raw batter really all that more dangerous than smoking or drinking?

When class was over, it turned out that Marty and his group actually got an A on their project. They were also allowed to bring some of the brownies home with them, which Marty readily accepted. As Zoe was not really a chocolate lover - that meant there were extra brownies for Marty, Jennifer, and Zach.

oooooooooo

During lunch time, Marty and Jennifer stepped outside behind the school. Marty was munching on his brownies. Today they were serving chicken casserole, which Marty wasn't too fond of. Marty rather did enjoy some of the school's food, but today sure wasn't one of those day. His favourite was the chicken nuggets and the salad bar.

"Gee, Marty, you really love those brownies, don't you?" Jennifer asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I sure do," replied Marty. "These are so delicious. They're so chocolatey and gooey. I was very impressed by how our group actually won."

"So, anyway," asked Jennifer, "how has your day been, so far? Has anybody been hassling you today? Have you made it to all of your classes?"

"It hasn't been too bad, really," Marty said, smiling. "It looks like school has very much stayed the same, within this timeline. I, at least, had the same classes and assignments. Even though, Douglas Needles seems to bother me quite a bit. I'm trying hard to ignore him, though. Doc and I had a long talk about this the other day - and now I'm glad that I decided not to race Needles. I mean, I could've crashed into the Rolls Royce. I mean, our future is probably going to be a lot better, now that I decided not to race Needles."

"Good for you, Marty," Jennifer replied, smiling. "So you're going to help your new twin adjust to this new world after school, then?"

"Oh, yes, most definitely," replied Marty. "I can imagine that Calvin must've had a rough life, having to deal with having Biff Tannen for a stepfather. At least, he did spend most of his life in boarding schools, though. Still, Biff was verbally abusive, and Calvin always dreaded going home. He once even got kicked out of a boarding school, because he lost self-control over being called a 'chicken'. When Calvin told me that, I also realized just how important it was to not let other people goad me into taking dangerous risks."

"Yeah, I imagine Calvin must be thrilled to be in this world," Jennifer whispered. "You two already have a certain chemistry together. I'm real sure he's also happy that his father is alive, again. That poor boy really must've had a rough life, hadn't he?"

"Yeah, Jennifer, he sure did," said Marty, sighing. 'I feel partially responsible for him having a rough life. If I hadn't bought the almanac, that horrible world wouldn't even exist. Anyway, I'll sure do my part to help him feel at ease."

"Don't blame yourself," Jennifer whispered. "You had no idea Biff was going to use the almanac to make himself rich. He shouldn't have stolen the time machine."

Marty and Jennifer then hugged and kissed for a few minutes, until Marty decided that he'd better head back to class, so that he doesn't get a tardy.

oooooooooo

The last class of the day was, fortunately, study hall. Marty had stared into his World History book, but he wasn't really reading it. He was, in actuality, reflecting on his first day of school back from his time travel adventures. At least, school had mostly remained the same. Marty also decided that, tonight, he should buy a new watch, so that he'd never again be late to school. It bothered Marty that Mr. Strickland was on his case a lot.

One drawback of this timeline was how Douglas Needles would insist on goading him into dangerous risks, by calling him a "chicken". Marty hoped Needles would soon learn to leave him alone, as Marty actually learned to not lose his self-control over being called a "chicken", or some other equivalent.

As soon as the school bell rang, Marty breathed a sigh of relief. He gathered up all of his homework, as he met Jennifer by the lockers.

"Are you happy that school is over, now?" Jennifer asked, smiling - as she put her arm around Marty.

"I sure am," replied Marty. "All things considered, though, school today wasn't too bad. At least, I didn't get any tardies today. Needles did call me a chicken, though - for refusing to race him, yesterday. I just ignored him, though."

"You know what I think?" Jennifer asked, coyly. "I think Needles is simply jealous of you. Needles wishes that he could be as cute as you. You're one of the nicest boys in school - and Needles wishes he could be well-respected by the students, like you."

"Aw, Jennifer," gushed Marty, as he reached out to hug Jennifer. "Well, Jennifer, I'm going to head home - and check up on my twin. I wonder what Calvin did, when I was at school. He sure deserves to relax, before attending our school next week."

"Right, Marty," Jennifer replied, hugging Marty. " Anyway, I love you. You have a nice afternoon, okay? Maybe we can go out to Francesca's Italian Diner tonight!"

"Thanks, Jennifer, that sounds like a plan," replied Marty, smiling, "I love you."

Marty car-surfed home, as he had a huge smile on his face. Today was such a great day, as this was his first full day in the new timeline. 


	5. Parker Universe

_October 28, 1985  
8:00 AM PST_

As Marty was car-surfing to school, he was feeling a little nervous. He still felt as if he was in a bit of a daze, because he was still adjusting to his new life. Even though his memories from the new timeline were returning to him, his past from the old timeline still felt more real to him. He was still struggling with keeping two sets of memories straight. Fortunately, Marty had the same classes, with the same assignments - which made the transition seem somewhat smoother.

He remembered how, in both timelines, he tended to be habitually late for school. One thing that seemed different, though, was how Mr. Strickland in the new timeline didn't insist that all McFly's were slackers who never amounted to anything - especially considering that Marty's father had just published his first novel. Still, Marty wasn't exactly on Strickland's favourite list. He decided that, this morning, he was going to make it to school on time for once.

Other than the changes in Marty's family and Biff Tannen, most everything else in Marty's life had remained the same. He was still dating Jennifer Parker, and his group of friends seemed to be the same. He was also still the lead guitarist for The Pinheads, which had the same band members.

Marty could hardly wait for school to end, though. From the trip he and Jennifer had taken to the Old West, Jennifer had actually gained a twin - who was, in fact, his great-great-grandmother. She had been raped by Buford Tannen the previous year, which resulted in the birth of Jennifer's great-grandmother - who was also named Jennifer. She had been adopted by the Peabodys. The two became great friends.

As soon as Marty arrived to school, he glanced at the clock on the wall. To his relief, he saw that he still had ten minutes to spare. He quickly used the washroom, then he walked over to his locker to put his backpack away. With his heart beating excitedly, he walked to his homeroom class - with three minutes to spare!

"Well, well, Mr. McFly," Ms. Coleman said, smiling, "I see that you're on time, for once. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Uh, no, I guess not," Marty stammered, as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Good," Ms. Coleman replied. "Then I can trust you'll start coming to class on time everyday from now on?"

Marty nodded, just as Jennifer took a seat next to Marty. Marty's heart fluttered, as she smiled at him. Marty smiled back, as he admired of his girlfriend was wearing her hair. Just then, the bell rang - signifying that classes were about to begin.

oooooooooo

Second period was Home Ec, which was Marty's favourite class - mostly because he loved to bake and eat. He walked over to grab his usual seat next to Jennifer.

"Okay, class," said Mrs. Schultz, "today we are going to bake some brownies. I would like you kids to get into groups of four, and follow the instructions that are on the back of the box. Now I would like to inspect the brownies, before anyone eats them."

Marty and Jennifer immediately grouped together with Zach Nelson - who was one of Marty's best friends, as well as a member of The Pinheads - and Zach's girlfriend, Zoe Quinn, who also happened to be one of Jennifer's best friends.

Marty went to gather the ingredients, while Jennifer had gathered the utensils. Zach set the oven temperature, while Zoe set the timer. Marty stirred the ingredients, as Jennifer was dumping them into the bowl. Marty was about to eat some the batter, just as Zoe caught him.

"Hey, Marty," Zoe whispered, "you shouldn't eat batter with raw eggs in it. You can get food poisoning from salmonella."

"Yeah, Marty," agreed Jennifer, "Zoe is right. Eating the batter can make you very sick. The batter may taste delicious, but it can be dangerous. I just want you to be okay, Marty. I really care about you a lot - and I would feel bad if you got sick."

Marty sighed, knowing that he couldn't really argue with the girls. It was so damned tempting, though. Still, Marty wondered, was eating raw batter really all that more dangerous than smoking or drinking?

When class was over, it turned out that Marty and his group actually got an A on their project. They were also allowed to bring some of the brownies home with them, which Marty readily accepted. As Zoe was not really a chocolate lover - that meant there were extra brownies for Marty, Jennifer, and Zach.

oooooooooo

During lunch time, Marty and Jennifer stepped outside behind the school. Marty was munching on his brownies. Today they were serving chicken casserole, which Marty wasn't too fond of. Marty rather did enjoy some of the school's food, but today sure wasn't one of those day. His favourite was the chicken nuggets and the salad bar.

"Gee, Marty, you really love those brownies, don't you?" Jennifer asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I sure do," replied Marty. "These are so delicious. They're so chocolatey and gooey. I was very impressed by how our group actually won."

"So, anyway," asked Jennifer, "how has your day been, so far? Has anybody been hassling you today? Have you made it to all of your classes?"

"It hasn't been too bad, really," Marty said, smiling. "It looks like school has very much stayed the same, within this timeline. I, at least, had the same classes and assignments. Even though, Douglas Needles seems to bother me quite a bit. I'm trying hard to ignore him, though. Doc and I had a long talk about this the other day - and now I'm glad that I decided not to race Needles. I mean, I could've crashed into the Rolls Royce. I mean, our future is probably going to be a lot better, now that I decided not to race Needles."

"Good for you, Marty," Jennifer replied, smiling. "So we're going to help Clara adjust to this new era after school, then?"

"Oh, yes, most definitely," replied Marty. "Clara seemed to very awed by this era. I sure wonder what she'll think of school, after she starts attending next week. Do you think Strickland will give her much trouble? At least she'll be much safer in this era."

"Yeah, the Tannens and the Needles of our generation aren't so dangerous," Jennifer whispered. "Just think of what Clara will have to get used to, though. Some things about our time period may frighten her quite a bit. I think most of us tend to have an affinity for the era that we grew up in. As cool as 2015 was, I don't think I'd want to live in that era.""

"Yeah, Jennifer, you're right," said Marty, sighing. "I suppose we will have to do our part to help Clara adjust to living in this era. She seems like a really sweet girl."

Marty and Jennifer then hugged and kissed for a few minutes, until Marty decided that he'd better head back to class, so that he doesn't get a tardy.

oooooooooo

The last class of the day was, fortunately, study hall. Marty had stared into his World History book, but he wasn't really reading it. He was, in actuality, reflecting on his first day of school back from his time travel adventures. At least, school had mostly remained the same. Marty also decided that, tonight, he should buy a new watch, so that he'd never again be late to school. It bothered Marty that Mr. Strickland was on his case a lot.

One drawback of this timeline was how Douglas Needles would insist on goading him into dangerous risks, by calling him a "chicken". Marty hoped Needles would soon learn to leave him alone, as Marty actually learned to not lose his self-control over being called a "chicken", or some other equivalent.

As soon as the school bell rang, Marty breathed a sigh of relief. He gathered up all of his homework, as he met Jennifer by the lockers.

"Are you happy that school is over, now?" Jennifer asked, smiling - as she put her arm around Marty.

"I sure am," replied Marty. "All things considered, though, school today wasn't too bad. At least, I didn't get any tardies today. Needles did call me a chicken, though - for refusing to race him, yesterday. I just ignored him, though."

"You know what I think?" Jennifer asked, coyly. "I think Needles is simply jealous of you. Needles wishes that he could be as cute as you. You're one of the nicest boys in school - and Needles wishes he could be well-respected by the students, like you."

"Aw, Jennifer," gushed Marty, as he reached out to hug his girlfriend. "Well, Jennifer, Let's go check up on Clara. I do feel rather tired, but I'd love to get to know Clara a little more. It seems like she even quickly developed a taste for rock music."

"You know," Jennifer added, "she tells me that I remind her a bit of her older sister, Juniper. She's the one who would've married Martin. It was a real tragedy. It's very scary to think Clara could've drowned, if we weren't there to save her life."

"Yeah, it's sad to think of the tragedy that befell our ancestors," Marty said, as he was blinking back tears. "They were only seventeen, just like us. I just get rather depressed thinking about it. I sure hope our future turns out to be much better."

"I understand," Jennifer replied, hugging Marty. "Anyway, I love you. Maybe we can all go out to Francesca's Italian Diner tonight! We'll introduce Clara to Italian food."

"Thanks, Jennifer, that sounds like a plan," replied Marty, smiling, "I love you."

Marty and Jennifer car-surfed to the Parkers' house, as he had a huge smile on his face. Today was such a great day, as this was his first full day in the new timeline. 


	6. Lone Pine Universe

_October 28, 1985  
8:00 AM PST_

As Marty was car-surfing to school, he was feeling a little nervous. He still felt as if he was in a bit of a daze, because he was still adjusting to his new life. Even though his memories from the new timeline were returning to him, his past from the old timeline still felt more real to him. He was still struggling with keeping two sets of memories straight. Fortunately, Marty had the same classes, with the same assignments - which made the transition seem somewhat smoother.

He remembered how, in both timelines, he tended to be habitually late for school. One thing that seemed different, though, was how Mr. Strickland in the new timeline didn't insist that all McFly's were slackers who never amounted to anything - especially considering that Marty's father had just published his first novel. Still, Marty wasn't exactly on Strickland's favourite list. He decided that, this morning, he was going to make it to school on time for once.

Other than the changes in Marty's family and Biff Tannen, most everything else in Marty's life had remained the same. He was still dating Jennifer Parker, and his group of friends seemed to be the same. He was also still the lead guitarist for The Pinheads, which had the same band members.

Marty could hardly wait for school to end, though. He was going to visit Dr. Emmett Brown - whom Marty called Doc - and Doc was going to help him cope with his new memories. He was quite stunned by how he almost ruined his future, if it wasn't for the unexpected visit from his future son. He was actually quite stunned by just how much his future son was insecure, much like his father used to. After his future son had warned him about the race, it appeared that his future would become brighter.

As soon as Marty arrived to school, he glanced at the clock on the wall. To his relief, he saw that he still had ten minutes to spare. He quickly used the washroom, then he walked over to his locker to put his backpack away. With his heart beating excitedly, he walked to his homeroom class - with three minutes to spare!

"Well, well, Mr. McFly," Ms. Coleman said, smiling, "I see that you're on time, for once. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Uh, no, I guess not," Marty stammered, as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Good," Ms. Coleman replied. "Then I can trust you'll start coming to class on time everyday from now on?"

Marty nodded, just as Jennifer took a seat next to Marty. Marty's heart fluttered, as she smiled at him. Marty smiled back, as he admired of his girlfriend was wearing her hair. Just then, the bell rang - signifying that classes were about to begin.

oooooooooo

Second period was Home Ec, which was Marty's favourite class - mostly because he loved to bake and eat. He walked over to grab his usual seat next to Jennifer.

"Okay, class," said Mrs. Schultz, "today we are going to bake some brownies. I would like you kids to get into groups of four, and follow the instructions that are on the back of the box. Now I would like to inspect the brownies, before anyone eats them."

Marty and Jennifer immediately grouped together with Zach Nelson - who was one of Marty's best friends, as well as a member of The Pinheads - and Zach's girlfriend, Zoe Quinn, who also happened to be one of Jennifer's best friends.

Marty went to gather the ingredients, while Jennifer had gathered the utensils. Zach set the oven temperature, while Zoe set the timer. Marty stirred the ingredients, as Jennifer was dumping them into the bowl. Marty was about to eat some the batter, just as Zoe caught him.

"Hey, Marty," Zoe whispered, "you shouldn't eat batter with raw eggs in it. You can get food poisoning from salmonella."

"Yeah, Marty," agreed Jennifer, "Zoe is right. Eating the batter can make you very sick. The batter may taste delicious, but it can be dangerous. I just want you to be okay, Marty. I really care about you a lot - and I would feel bad if you got sick."

Marty sighed, knowing that he couldn't really argue with the girls. It was so damned tempting, though. Still, Marty wondered, was eating raw batter really all that more dangerous than smoking or drinking?

When class was over, it turned out that Marty and his group actually got an A on their project. They were also allowed to bring some of the brownies home with them, which Marty readily accepted. As Zoe was not really a chocolate lover - that meant there were extra brownies for Marty, Jennifer, and Zach.

oooooooooo

During lunch time, Marty and Jennifer stepped outside behind the school. Marty was munching on his brownies. Today they were serving chicken casserole, which Marty wasn't too fond of. Marty rather did enjoy some of the school's food, but today sure wasn't one of those day. His favourite was the chicken nuggets and the salad bar.

"Gee, Marty, you really love those brownies, don't you?" Jennifer asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I sure do," replied Marty. "These are so delicious. They're so chocolatey and gooey. I was very impressed by how our group actually won."

"So, anyway," asked Jennifer, "how has your day been, so far? Has anybody been hassling you today? Have you made it to all of your classes?"

"It hasn't been too bad, really," Marty said, smiling. "It looks like school has very much stayed the same, within this timeline. I, at least, had the same classes and assignments. Even though, Douglas Needles seems to bother me quite a bit. I'm trying hard to ignore him, though. The visit from our future son has really taught me not to let other people goad me into taking dangerous risks. I mean, our future is probably going to be a lot better, now that I decided not to race Needles."

"Good for you, Marty," Jennifer replied, smiling. "So you're going to meet Doc after school, then? I bet you're happy that he decided to move back to this year."

"Oh, I sure am," replied Marty. "It gets so confusing to have to contend with having two sets of memories. Also, I was quite shocked over seeing our future son. I hope he ends up being a lot more confident in the new timeline. I mean, I just spend this whole week in 1955 helping my father become confident, so I'm pretty sure we can do a lot better with our son. You know, time travel can be so confusing."

"Yeah, I imagine it will take some getting used to," Jennifer whispered. "I wonder what might've happened, after your son went back to the future. We'll quite have  
thirty years to wait until we find out, I guess. That's such a long time."

"Yeah, Jennifer, you're right," said Marty, sighing. "It will probably be pretty similar to what happened to me. He would have dual memories. His personality of the new timeline would probably become the more dominent, so I think he'll be fine. What's so funny about the whole thing is how we're not even married yet, and we're really worrying about our kids already - the kids we didn't even conceive yet."

Marty and Jennifer then hugged and kissed for a few minutes, until Marty decided that he'd better head back to class, so that he doesn't get a tardy.

oooooooooo

The last class of the day was, fortunately, study hall. Marty had stared into his World History book, but he wasn't really reading it. He was, in actuality, reflecting on his first day of school back from his time travel adventures. At least, school had mostly remained the same. Marty also decided that, tonight, he should buy a new watch, so that he'd never again be late to school. It bothered Marty that Mr. Strickland was on his case a lot.

One drawback of this timeline was how Douglas Needles would insist on goading him into dangerous risks, by calling him a "chicken". Marty hoped Needles would soon learn to leave him alone, as Marty actually learned to not lose his self-control over being called a "chicken", or some other equivalent.

As soon as the school bell rang, Marty breathed a sigh of relief. He gathered up all of his homework, as he met Jennifer by the lockers.

"Are you happy that school is over, now?" Jennifer asked, smiling - as she put her arm around Marty.

"I sure am," replied Marty. "All things considered, though, school today wasn't too bad. At least, I didn't get any tardies today. Needles did call me a chicken, though - for refusing to race him, yesterday. I just ignored him, though."

"You know what I think?" Jennifer asked, coyly. "I think Needles is simply jealous of you. Needles wishes that he could be as cute as you. You're one of the nicest boys in school - and Needles wishes he could be well-respected by the students, like you."

"Aw, Jennifer," gushed Marty, as he reached out to hug his girlfriend. "I sure wonder what our son will be like in this timeline. I rather hope he grows to love and trust us. Well, Jennifer, I should start heading to Doc's garage. I'm a bit tired, but I just could use some help in coping with having two sets of memories. That can be confusing."

"I understand," Jennifer replied, hugging Marty. "Anyway, I love you. You have a nice afternoon, okay? Maybe we can go out to Francesca's Italian Diner tonight!"

"Thanks, Jennifer, that sounds like a plan," replied Marty, smiling, "I love you."

Marty car-surfed to Doc's garage, as he had a huge smile on his face. Today was such a great day, as this was his second full day in the new timeline. 


	7. Haven Universe

_October 28, 1985  
8:00 AM PST_

As Marty was car-surfing to school, he was feeling a little nervous. He still felt as if he was in a bit of a daze, because he was still adjusting to his new life. Even though his memories from the new timeline were returning to him, his past from the old timeline still felt more real to him. He was still struggling with keeping two sets of memories straight. Fortunately, Marty had the same classes, with the same assignments - which made the transition seem somewhat smoother.

He remembered how, in both timelines, he tended to be habitually late for school. One thing that seemed different, though, was how Mr. Strickland in the new timeline didn't insist that all McFly's were slackers who never amounted to anything - especially considering that Marty's father had just published his first novel. Still, Marty wasn't exactly on Strickland's favourite list. He decided that, this morning, he was going to make it to school on time for once.

Other than the changes in Marty's family and Biff Tannen, most everything else in Marty's life had remained the same. He was still dating Jennifer Parker, and his group of friends seemed to be the same. He was also still the lead guitarist for The Pinheads, which had the same band members.

Marty could hardly wait for school to end, though. His longtime friend, Dr. Emmett Brown - whom Marty called Doc - had promised to be back in 1985 after school, today. Marty was supposed to help his friend clean out the garage, so that Doc can move into a bigger home with Clara and their kids - including a third that was on the way.

As soon as Marty arrived to school, he glanced at the clock on the wall. To his relief, he saw that he still had ten minutes to spare. He quickly used the washroom, then he walked over to his locker to put his backpack away. With his heart beating excitedly, he walked to his homeroom class - with three minutes to spare!

"Well, well, Mr. McFly," Ms. Coleman said, smiling, "I see that you're on time, for once. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Uh, no, I guess not," Marty stammered, as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Good," Ms. Coleman replied. "Then I can trust you'll start coming to class on time everyday from now on?"

Marty nodded, just as Jennifer took a seat next to Marty. Marty's heart fluttered, as she smiled at him. Marty smiled back, as he admired of his girlfriend was wearing her hair. Just then, the bell rang - signifying that classes were about to begin.

oooooooooo

Second period was Home Ec, which was Marty's favourite class - mostly because he loved to bake and eat. He walked over to grab his usual seat next to Jennifer.

"Okay, class," said Mrs. Schultz, "today we are going to bake some brownies. I would like you kids to get into groups of four, and follow the instructions that are on the back of the box. Now I would like to inspect the brownies, before anyone eats them."

Marty and Jennifer immediately grouped together with Zach Nelson - who was one of Marty's best friends, as well as a member of The Pinheads - and Zach's girlfriend, Zoe Quinn, who also happened to be one of Jennifer's best friends.

Marty went to gather the ingredients, while Jennifer had gathered the utensils. Zach set the oven temperature, while Zoe set the timer. Marty stirred the ingredients, as Jennifer was dumping them into the bowl. Marty was about to eat some the batter, just as Zoe caught him.

"Hey, Marty," Zoe whispered, "you shouldn't eat batter with raw eggs in it. You can get food poisoning from salmonella."

"Yeah, Marty," agreed Jennifer, "Zoe is right. Eating the batter can make you very sick. The batter may taste delicious, but it can be dangerous. I just want you to be okay, Marty. I really care about you a lot - and I would feel bad if you got sick."

Marty sighed, knowing that he couldn't really argue with the girls. It was so damned tempting, though. Still, Marty wondered, was eating raw batter really all that more dangerous than smoking or drinking?

When class was over, it turned out that Marty and his group actually got an A on their project. They were also allowed to bring some of the brownies home with them, which Marty readily accepted. As Zoe was not really a chocolate lover - that meant there were extra brownies for Marty, Jennifer, and Zach.

oooooooooo

During lunch time, Marty and Jennifer stepped outside behind the school. Marty was munching on his brownies. Today they were serving chicken casserole, which Marty wasn't too fond of. Marty rather did enjoy some of the school's food, but today sure wasn't one of those day. His favourite was the chicken nuggets and the salad bar.

"Gee, Marty, you really love those brownies, don't you?" Jennifer asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I sure do," replied Marty. "These are so delicious. They're so chocolatey and gooey. I was very impressed by how our group actually won."

"So, anyway," asked Jennifer, "how has your day been, so far? Has anybody been hassling you today? Have you made it to all of your classes?"

"It hasn't been too bad, really," Marty said, smiling. "It looks like school has very much stayed the same, within this timeline. I, at least, had the same classes and assignments. Even though, Douglas Needles seems to bother me quite a bit. I'm trying hard to ignore him, though. My time in the Old West has really taught me not to let other people goad me into taking dangerous risks. I mean, our future is probably going to be a lot better, now that I decided not to race Needles."

"Good for you, Marty," Jennifer replied, smiling. "So you're going to meet Doc after school, then? I bet you're happy that he decided to move back to this year."

"Oh, I sure am,' replied Marty. 'Actually, Doc said that he wanted to look for houses - before he has me go over to his garage. Oh, Jennifer, it's going to be so hard getting used to the fact that Doc has a family, now. Of course, we've already met Jules and Verne - but Clara is actuallt pregnant with a third kid. It's unbelievable."

"Yeah, it's pretty stunning," Jennifer whispered. "It's just funny how the first two kids were born in the Old West, but the third will be born in this year. Think of what Clara will have to get used to, though. Some things about this era might really frighten her a lot. Even Jules and Verne might have a little bit of difficulty adjusting."

"Yeah, Jennifer, you're very right," said Marty, sighing. "I suppose we need to do our part to help the family adjust to living in this era. I rather wonder what the third child will be like. I mean, what would they end up naming him after - H G Wells?"

"For all we know, it could be a girl," Jennifer reminded her boyfriend. "Clara does seem like a nice lady, and I'm so happy Doc has finally found true love."

"When you think about it," Marty commented, laughing, "It's so funny how Jules and Verne were born nearly a century before their younger sibling would be. I guess it's one of the wonders of time travel. I hope the boys don't lord it over the youngest."

Marty and Jennifer then hugged and kissed for a few minutes, until Marty decided that he'd better head back to class, so that he doesn't get a tardy.

oooooooooo

The last class of the day was, fortunately, study hall. Marty had stared into his World History book, but he wasn't really reading it. He was, in actuality, reflecting on his first day of school back from his time travel adventures. At least, school had mostly remained the same. Marty also decided that, tonight, he should buy a new watch, so that he'd never again be late to school. It bothered Marty that Mr. Strickland was on his case a lot.

One drawback of this timeline was how Douglas Needles would insist on goading him into dangerous risks, by calling him a "chicken". Marty hoped Needles would soon learn to leave him alone, as Marty actually learned to not lose his self-control over being called a "chicken", or some other equivalent.

As soon as the school bell rang, Marty breathed a sigh of relief. He gathered up all of his homework, as he met Jennifer by the lockers.

"Are you happy that school is over, now?" Jennifer asked, smiling - as she put her arm around Marty.

"I sure am," replied Marty. "All things considered, though, school today wasn't too bad. At least, I didn't get any tardies today. Needles did call me a chicken, though - for refusing to race him, yesterday. I just ignored him, though."

"You know what I think?" Jennifer asked, coyly. "I think Needles is simply jealous of you. Needles wishes that he could be as cute as you. You're one of the nicest boys in school - and Needles wishes he could be well-respected by the students, like you."

"Aw, Jennifer," gushed Marty, as he reached out to hug his girlfriend. "Well, Jennifer, I'm going to head home and take a little breather - before Doc calls me over. I'm so tired. In a way, though, I'm not quite sure if my life will ever be the same again."

"I understand," Jennifer replied, hugging Marty. "Anyway, I love you. You have a nice afternoon, okay? Maybe we can go out to Francesca's Italian Diner tonight!"

"Thanks, Jennifer, that sounds like a plan," replied Marty, smiling, "I love you."

Marty car-surfed home, as he had a huge smile on his face. Today was such a great day, as this was his first full day in the new timeline. 


End file.
